Satellite television has become increasingly popular due to its wide variety of programming. Entertainment in automobiles such as DVD players has also become increasingly popular. It would be desirable to provide a satellite television system for a vehicle so that the wide variety of programming may be enjoyed by the rear passengers.
Federal regulations have specific boundaries enclosing specific areas for which satellite systems are allowed to display rebroadcast local channels. A satellite system located within one boundary may only display video for all channels associated with that region. Current satellite systems do not include a means for determining a location.
Television system operators can generate emergency messages to all users. Although the information may not be relevant for the entire broadcasting area, at least the emergency message is broadcast. Cable systems include a similar method broadcast for an entire system.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a system that allows emergency messages to be received and displayed in a mobile system that is specifically relevant to the user of the mobile receiving device.